The Suspect
The Suspect is CAW loosely based off the character called Suspect from the video game Def Jam: Fight for NY. ]] OCL Career Debut Match The Suspect faced Javori in his debut match managing to get the Pinfall after a Lights Out Losing Streak The Suspect next went against Alex Corona in a Cage Match but was easily defeated which actually seemed like a squash match. Although during the Match, Suspect did manage to draw first blood after a Throwback. He next faced The Platinum Champion Christopher Ravenheart again this managed to lead him to another loss by Submiting to the DarkVise. After this he went on to face newcomer Jaws in this even match, Jaws pulled off the victory via a Backbreaker. "The True Icon"Oshujax faced The Suspect next, Oshujax on this match used his combination of the Death Magnetic II and Standing Shooting Star Press to lead him to the victory. At the True Skill PPV Suspect faced off against "The True Saviour" Danny Jackpot in a closely fought match it was Danny who pulled up the win with the Cash Out. After this match OCL shut its doors down. OCL Second Run In his second run in OCL, The Suspect was granted an immediate OCL Intercontinental Championship match future title match due to the inability of his match to happen with Aaron Rogers Once again he would attain his first loss against Oshujax. His Next match would be against Danny Jackpot for the OCL Intercontinental Championship which would be another closely fought match between these two when Danny suddenly springed back after taking a TakeDown and hit the High Roller. After this Suspect turned his sight towards gaining entry to Eternal Elimination and did so via a pinfall victory over Javori All Original Wrestling ]] On 18th June 2009, Suspect also signed AOW. His first matchup was against Jayden Angel, Jason Hawkinz and Prince of Pain, Number 1 Contenders Match for the AOW World Title. He was the first eliminated by Jayden Angel using a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex. Suspect gained a title match later when he teamed with Cowlex to defeat the team of Pornoman and VooDoo Zombie. After this event ownership changed over to Swagger and this championship opportunity never took place. Suspect took in a loss against VooDoo Zombie after a Sidewalk Slam but immediately after the match attacked VooDoo with steel steps. Independent Career On 10th June 2009, Suspect faced off against Voodoo Zombie in the match labelled "The Semi-Jobber vs The Upset of the Year". Suspect successfully defeated Voodoo with the Dark Combo but during the match also showed his new finisher "Takedown" On 15th June 2009, Voodoo Zombie challenged Suspect and once against was defeated with the Takedown Recently, Suspect has shown himself without his regular mask and body suit in his third match against Voodoo, this was a non-canon matchup and thus did not affect his Undefeated Record when he lost. Suspect also teamed with his former opponent Oshujax to defeat Prince of Pain and Jayden Angel. Suspect has been opted to be in CAWllision Rumble Match at CAWllision 3 representing OCL OCL I Record OCL II Record AOW Record Independent Record In Wrestling Finishers *'Dark Combo' (Running knee lift to the side of the head followed into a neckbreaker slam) *'Takedown' (Running Shoulder tackle rebounding from the ropes) *'Choke Out' (Mandible Claw) *''Lights Out'' (Left-handed knockout punch with brass knuckles) *''Suspect Shuffle'' (Punching combo with theatrics) *''Here Comes The Money'' (Diving side elbow drop) *Spear *Mudhole Stomp *Leg drop, with theatrics *Samoan Drop Entrance Music *'"Here Comes the Money"' - Naughty by Nature (current) *"Bringin' Da Hood T U" composed by Jim Johnston Inspiration The Suspect is a tribute to the Brawlers although he has grapples he prefers to go for Submissions or rather just punch and kick his way to victory. The Suspect is also a tribute to Shane McMahon since he currently uses the Leap of Faith and Shane O'Mac Shuffle. Category:CAW Category:OCL Category:AOW